


They'll Never Hurt You

by Kattwyllie



Category: Chicago Justice (TV), Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Marriage, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Peter Stone (L&O: SVU)/Reader, Peter Stone (L&O: SVU)/You
Kudos: 12





	They'll Never Hurt You

You had been married to Peter Stone for almost a year when his work moved him from Chicago to New York City. Both of you kept your professional and personal lives pretty separate, sure you still talked about work lots with each other, you understood that the cases Peter worked on were tough and sometimes he needed to voice things out to help cope.You’d been in New York around 8 months when he sent you a text saying he’d left a file at the house and needed you to bring it down to the precinct for him, it was your day off so you happily obliged. 

You entered the squad room expecting Peter to be buried watching interrogation or badgering with detectives, but you found him in the bull pen, engaged in a very civil conversation with the squad as they went over the case again. Stone was distracted asking Rollins a question when a voice you hadn’t expected rung out, noticing your arrival.

“Y/N?” You froze, Peter had never mentioned the name Sonny when he talked about work,

“Detective Carisi?” You fumbled, meeting his gaze before darting over to your husband’s, your face nearly flushing.

“Are you okay? What’re you doing here?” Sonny took a step towards you, concern heavily lacing his voice, you held your hand up to stop him, pulling the files Peter needed from your bag,

“I’m fine, just came to drop these off for Peter.” Your husband looked between you and the Staten Island native, perplexed at the interaction.

“Wait….do you two know each other?” He questioned softly, genuinely curious. You blundered over your words, not sure what to tell him, Sonny was slightly faster, but not completely convincing,

“Yeah…”He began, “Y/N was a…a, a witness in a case of mine back in Brooklyn.” Peter noticed the fabrication in Carisi’s voice, his eyebrows furrowed in your direction, searching your eyes for the truth as he took the files from you, dropping them on a nearby desk. He wasn’t sure what to think, he knew you’d moved to Chicago from New York before you’d met, but why would you try to hide a past relationship….unless it wasn’t something from the past…

“Y/N, you got a minute?” He asked quietly, nodding towards a meeting room, you silently followed him, your head down, like a dog with its tail between its legs. Sonny immediately felt responsible, guilt overcoming him as he noticed the ring on your finger, making the connection between you and Stone. You closed the door behind you, pulling the blinds shut to exclude the room full of detectives before you turned to Peter. There was a moment of tense silence, Peter rubbed his hand over his face, sighing heavily, trying to piece together the words before he spoke. “How did you actually meet Carisi?” His voice was indifferent, “Because I know it certainly wasn’t with you taking the witness stand.” His eyes were hard, boring into you as he waited for a response. You curled your arms around yourself, taking a shuddering breath,

“Pete…” You began, a distressed sob racking through your body mid sentence, interrupting any kind of spurring argument between the two of you. Peter moved forward immediately grasping you in his arms, pulling you against his body in a tight hug, a hand stroking through your hair. You took a few moments to compose yourself before you spoke again, pulling slightly away from him still not meeting his eye line “I wasn’t a witness…” Stone caressed your forearms gently, encouraging you to continue, another sob shook through your body, “I was a victim….” With the admission you finally met your husbands gaze, eyes swimming with tears, his full of concern and confusion.

“What?” Peters voice was barely above a whisper, “What happened? Carisi’s worked multiple units, when did you meet him?” Suddenly he was speaking quickly, he felt like things were spiralling, he needed to know what you’d been through, and about every detail you were willing to give him. 

“Brooklyn…” You started, “It was about 4 months before I moved to Chicago…” Your voice was shaky, despite having told the story so many times, having stood trial, admitting it to someone you loved someone you’d kept it secret from for so long, felt so wrong. “I was out for a friends birthday at a pub, I had a few drinks and then the girls wanted to move on, making it a bar crawl, they were heavy partiers, and I just wanted to go home. They left and I guess…I guess I didn’t see the guy follow me out. I only lived a few blocks away, I didn’t think it would be a problem…” You took a deep breath, Peter moved a hand up, cupping your cheek in his palm, encouraging that you were safe. “He….he pulled me into a dark alley, his hand was over my mouth…I tried to fight, I tried to get away, but Pete, he had a knife, I was terrified…”His heart dropped in his chest, attempting to gently wipe away the tears streaming down your face, Peter pulled you into him, kissing your head, “He raped me….he left me to bleed out in that alley way….” Your last sentence was murmured into his chest as you silently cried, thankful your husband was there to console you. He let you quietly cry against him, his heart breaking at your admission, you’d been together for so long, you knew he worked in sex crimes yet you’d never disclosed anything to him.

“You said that scar was a camping accident…” Was all he could manage. You shuddered a breath, pulling away to properly look him in the eye,

“I didn’t know how to tell you.” You felt horrible, there was no reason for secrets when it came to marriage, “Carisi was the lead detective, he even kept checking in with me before I left New York, he wanted to make sure I was recovering okay, that I was getting help.” Peter’s hand tucked under your chin once again, bringing your eyes up to his, “Peter I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, I…..I just hate this…I hate being a victim, everyone looks at you differently once they know, no one treats you like a normal human being anymore. I wanted to escape, that’s why I moved to Chicago, I thought I’d be able to leave this whole shit behind.”

“Y/N I am SO sorry this happened to you, and even more sorry I couldn’t help prosecute it. No one will ever hurt you again.”

“Hey..” You gave him a faint smile, “If we were together, you know you wouldn’t be allowed to prosecute.”

“I’ve got to stop leaving my law books at home with you.” Peter was debating cracking a smile when he saw yours shining through your tears, knowing that this was a moment of the past, it was a heavy situation, and maybe you’d discuss it later but right now, you seemed to be okay. You wiped your face clean of tears, grabbing a napkin from the coffee station beside you, running it under your eyes before you looked at your husband.

“Do I look like I’ve been crying, or can I at least attempt to beat the squad to the elevator?” Peter laughed at that, wiping a smudge of mascara off your face, smoothing your hair,

“You know I love you right, Y/N?”

“I sure hope you do, you did marry me Stone.” He was happy to see a small amount of positivity in your voice as you playfully punched his arm.

“I’ll keep everyone distracted baby, I’ll be home as soon as I can, just please, remember I’ll always protect you okay you’re safe now.” Peter gave you a strong hug, you felt so many unsaid emotions through the hug, understanding the situation. “If you want to talk about this more, I’m always ready to listen.” He kissed you lightly on the forehead, before you snuck out of the room saying a soft thank you to your husband.


End file.
